User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 7: You're not Alone
Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 7: You're never alone Raphael's great grandfather was Karl?! My great grandmother Cynthia was a friend of his! But why didn't he tell me that? "I need to leave." Raphael said as he dashed out to the door. I tried to stop him but he had already left. I wonder what happened to him? ~*Brave Frontier*~ '' This morning, I decided to call all my units for a meeting at the La Veda café about last night events. I wanted to know more about the warriors of Gaia more so that maybe I can help Raphael out with whatever he had on his mind. Before he left last night, he looked really concerned and scared about what he saw in the mirror. I've gotten even more worried about him ever since then. "Hey, do you guys know who were the rest of the Warriors of Gaia besides Cynthia?" I asked them. "Let me think." Selena starts off, "Cynthia was one of the warriors. There was also Lugina, Seria, and Karl." So Raphael's great grandfather was one of the warriors after all. "Why did you ask?" She asked. "Because yesterday I meet his great grandson, Raphael Jackson." I said. "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that the blue haired kid was actually Karl's kid?!" Grafl blurted. I nodded my head. "Aww man! I really hope Karl's spirit doesn't start haunting me because of that. I'll have to remember to apologies him when I see him." "Speaking of which, where is Raphael?" Lance asked me. "I don't know. I don't have his phone number nor I don't know where he lives." I answered, "But I have another question. What team did Karl had?" "Karl's unit squad had Knight Will, Princess Lidith, Sheida, Lava, and his starter unit Lightning Eze." Aem answered. "Did you guys ever contacted Karl's unit squad after you all fell into this world?" "We tried looking for then, but never found any of them." Vargas answered. "Guys, we need to go to the Gaia Supermarket now!" Lance blurted out as he got off his seat. "Why?" I asked him. "Drevas just sense someone trying to get into the mirror." ''Say what?! '' '~*BRAVE FRONTIER*~ ' We quickly made it to Gaia Supermarket as fast as we could and rushed off to the furniture section. Once we got there, Raphael was tieing himself with rope and tied the other end on a brown couch. Was Raphael planning to enter the Tv? "Raphael, what are you doing?" I asked him, trying to get his attention. Raphael quickly notice us. "Oh hey Avril! I see you're with your friends today." "Hey kid, what were just about to do?" Vargas questioned him, "You know about the mirror's secret too?" "Uhh... I..." Raphael starts off until he lets out a defeated sigh, "Yes. I know about the mirror 's secret as well. After what I saw last night, I remembered that same person that was on the mirror appearing one of dreams lately. In each of my dreams, I kept seeing five different people that I couldn't see clearly; telling me that I was never alone. I didn't know if that was a sign or a call, but I wanted to see for myself if they really exists." "Selena, you don't think..." Aem asked before he was cut off. "We don't know from sure." She answered before turning towards Raphael, "But if you're that willing to go find those people that appeared in your dreams, at least let us come with you." "But why?" Raphael asked. "Crossing over to that world will be dangerous to go alone. Please allow us to join with you in case you run into trouble." "I'm not sure still." Raphael replied, worried about my safety. "Don't worry about me." I reassured him, "Since you already know about the mirror's secret, I might as well come clean too. You may not believe it but I'm actually a summoner. I can summon other people called units to help me out on whatever I need." "Is this true?" Raphael asked in disbelief. "It is so! I'll prove it!" I turn to my unit squad, "How do I make my sign glow, again?" "That only works when you're actually summoning someone, genius." Lance answered. "We're going to leave into the mirror anyways, so how about returning us back to the phone?" Grafl suggested. "Good idea." I grabbed my summoner's phone from my pocket and tapped on the 'return units' icon. "Return units." I said as my unit vanished into the phone. "Woah!" Raphael said in amazement. I turned back to Raphael. "Now you believe me?" "Yes." "Good. We should get going now while we still have the chance." And with a nod in agreement, Raphael and I enter inside mirror together. ''~*Brave Frontier*~ '' After we entered inside the mirror, the area we landed in was way different than the one I fell in. We were at a field filled with many varieties of flowers. The weather was at a warm temperature and the wind blew at a gental pace. Are we at different land now? "This place..." Raphael said while looking around the field, "...it looks so familiar. I remember dreaming about this place. It's where those five different people were standing at." "I wonder what this place is?" I asked. Suddenly my summoner's phone rung in my pocket. I grabbed it and answer the call on video chat mode and the screen appeared with Grafl in it. "What's up Grafl?" I answered. "Hey! The place we're in is called Mt. Wistorea." Grafl explained, " Most Nymphs live around this area during the summer and spring times for the flowers. But there's also Minotuars that roam around this area as well and destroy anything they see. So be careful wandering around here." "I will. If I run into trouble, I'll summon you guys ok?" "Understood Master Avril. This is Grafl signing out." "Stop calling me Master!" The video chat mode was already turned off before I could tell him that. "Avril!" Raphael said while walking towards me, "I've looked everywhere in this place and I couldn't find any one of those people who were in my dreams." "Well, they did appeared in your dreams." I replied, "So high chances they might not really be at all." "No." Raphael disagreed, "That can't be right! I know those people are still here! I can feel it! Maybe we need to look harder." "Or maybe you shouldn't look at all." Just then, four oversized bulls, each carrying an axe on their hands, confronted us. I'm guessing these guys are Minotuars.The tallest one of the group snickered at us. "Well, well, well." It said, "Looks like two little sheeps got separate from their herd." "Hey boss, since our old toys got worn out, how about we take them as our new toys." The minotuar next to him suggested. ''I'm not cool about being anyone's toy now! '' "Yay! They can be our new rag dolls!" The shortest one added. Raphael stepped in front of me. "Back off! We're not being anyone's toy, so just go away!" "Well don't you have a smart mouth, pipsqueak!" The boss minotuar said as grab Raphael by his collar shirt, "You 'oughta watch what your sayin or you'll get burned!" That's when the boss minotuar threw Raphael two meters behind me. I shouted his name and rush towards him but the boss minotuar grabbed me by my wrist. "Hey now. Why settle with a wimpy loner like him when you can hang out with us." It said. ''How dare you! '' I yanked my arm away from that creep's hand. "Raphael is not a loner, you baster! I rather be with my friend instead of join your lousy group!" I quickly rush back to Raphael's side. "Are you ok, Raphael?" "Yeah I'm fine." He replied while struggling to stand up, "Thanks for sticking up for me." "It's fine. But what I said out there, I really mean it." "Mean what? I'm not-" "I know you're not a loner but sometimes, you seem to act like it. Even though you're parents and your older brother is gone, you shouldn't let that cloud your mind. There other people out there who still care about you, including your little brother and me. I want you to realize that." Raphael thought about it and then began to look down at the ground while trying to hid the tears that were forming from his eyes. "You're right." He said, "Everything that you said was true. Ever since my parents and my older brother died, I felt that my life was falling apart. I've once believed that my propose of being here was to be left alone to die. But no matter what, there people out there who are willing to be there by my side." "Including me." I added as reached out to his hand and held it. Raphael wiped off the the tears from his face before looking up at me. "Yeah. Including you too." Suddenly, a blue light began to glow from the front side of his hand, which I was still holding. I uncovered it and saw a spell circle with a moon in the middle of it. This must be Raphael's sign. He's a summoner! "Raphael..." I said to him, "You're a summoner just like me!" "I am?" He asked in surprise. That's when the vibrant shine from the sign's glow flew down towards his palm and blew off a blue summoner's phone into hand."I am!" "Aww crud! Those guys are summoners, boss!" One of the minotuar said, "What do we do?!" "Don't be intimidated by these pipsqueaks!" The boss minotuar said, "We do what we always do! Attack!!!" "Raphael, get ready to summon your units." I told him. "Right now?!" He asked. " Don't worry, just watch what do." As Selena instructed me before, I tapped 'Unit Squad' icon, selected two of my units, and pulled their cards out of the phone. "I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia." I repeated the words from my great grandmother, "I summon you to my sight!" I swipe the two cards across the phone to active them, "Awaken, Champion Aem and Burning Vargas!" Quickly a fire and light vortex appeared and shed off both Vargas and Aem at the scene. "You called?" Vargas asked. "Those minotuars, hold them off while I get Raphael started." I told. "As you wish." Aem answered as he draw out his sword and charges into battle. "With pleasure!" Vargas replied as he also draws his sword and charges into battle. Turned back to Raphael. "Now it's your turn! Summon your units!" "I don't know if can though!" He said What if it doesn't work?!" "But you have to try!" I snapped at him. "Ok...but-" ''You're already in danger so why hesitate?! '' Huh?! Who was that? It sounded like it was a rough male's voice. "That voice!" Raphael exclaimed, "It's the same one that was in my dreams." ''Do not be afraid to summon us, master. '' That was another male's voice. ''That's right! Now hurry up and use our powers! And that was a woman's voice! "Ok. If you all say so, here goes!" Raphael said as does the the same sequence I did, " I call upon thee from the world once known as Grand Gaia! I summon you to my sight! Awaken, Lava, Knight Will, and Thunder Eze!" That's when another vortex of fire, lightning, and light appeared and shed off three units. The first man had green short hair and blue turquoise eyes. He wore a light blue and yellow armored uniform, a black and yellow shield in one hand, and a sword that matched the armor in the other hand. The other man was one we saw in the mirror last night. He wore a black tunic shirt, black pants, a blue cloth belt, silver shoes, and carried a sword that looks more like a spear. Finally, there was a woman with dark brown long hair and violent red eyes. She wore a long black, grey, and red sleeveless battle jacket covering a blue one piece shirt, black long arm sleeves, black and red shoes, and carried a grey and silver sword. ''This must be Karl's unit squad! '' "About time." Eze said. Category:Blog posts